The choice
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: In a last attempt to reedem himself to the team, Ward takes a bullet for Skye, he wakes up in a stange place and meet a stranger who gives him a choice, loosley based on the "kings cross" scene from the final harry potter. Rated T for mild language and violence.One shot


Disclaimer I do not own M.A.O.S or any dialogue that may be used from the harry potter book/film

AN so this is basically the A.O.S version of that scene in the final harry potter movie where harry and Dumbledore are at kings cross station, so there may be some similar dialogue. This fic was also written with the help of serenity shadowstar...

The sound of the shot reverberated through the room, and Skye's father fell to the floor. Ward stood there shocked, they had all finally met together in an ultimate showdown. Ward along with Skye's father, Whitewall and his former Shield teammates had come face to face at last. Whitehall had just shot Skye's father in the head. Ward knew what this man who called himself "the Doctor" was capable of, they had been working together to take down Hydra from the inside. To see him killed so easily had frozen Ward where he stood. Whitehall once again raised his gun, pointing it at a new target...

"The fewer of these monsters in the world the better, It's time to finish what I started all those years ago,"

Whitehall took carful aim at Skye and pulled the trigger, Ward was pulled from his shocked state seeing the love of his life in danger he leapt forward pushing her out of the way and taking the bullet right in the chest.

"Grant!" She called out obvious concern and fear in her voice

Whitehall prepared to reload his gun, but was apprehended by Agent May.

Skye leaned forward catching Grant in her arms as they both tumbled to the ground.

"Damnit Grant, why'd you have to go and play the noble hero..." She said as she watched the red stain spread out over his chest, she pressed her hands against it.

"I had to Skye, keeping you safe is all that matters,"

"You didn't have to go and get yourself shot..."

"Yes I did, it's the only way to finally redeem myself to the team, to redeem myself to you after all the horrible things I've done"

"But you've already been doing that, trying to make yourself a better man, I know you didn't really kill your brother and parents, you just staged it so you could get in with Whitehall, so you could work with my... father to to take Hydra down, sending us Hydra soldiers... You can't die on me now, not when you've worked so hard to start on a new path,..."

"What does it matter anyway you hate me, you want me dead,all those months ago you told me that I should have run harder"

"I don't hate you and I regretted saying that the moment it came out of my mouth, don't you see all those times I went to interrogate you I was putting on a mask, because I feared if I didn't my feelings would get in the way, that I would fall for you again, Hell, I would have denied it months ago, but I don't think I ever stopped loving you even knowing all the things you did all the people you killed...,please don't think you can leave me."

The tears were flowing freely from her eyes now. She pressed harder on his wound trying to stop the bleeding, even though she knew it would be to no avail.

"Don't you dare leave me Grant Douglus Ward I need you..."

"No Skye, it's me who's always needed you, you were the only thing that was ever good in my life, my only light in the darkness, but I realized that to late... At least I got to see your face one last time before I died..."

"No Grant please don't! please don't leave me!...

Her desperate sobs began to fade and the his world went black...

He woke up in a place that was completely white, slowly he stood up as he got a better bearing of his surroundings, he seemed to be in a train station, but it was empty and quiet.

"Hello Grant"

He looked up to see an exotic women in a cerulean blue dress, she was beautiful and somewhat familiar

"Who are you and where am I?

"I'm Kiera" her voice had a hint of an accent. "Come let us walk."

They began walking together at a leisurely pace.

"And as for where we are, Where do you think we are?"

"Well it kind of looks like a train station only a lot cleaner and without all the trains, you look familiar do I know you?"

"No, but you know my daughter,"

"Skye,"

"Yes,"

"I'm dead aren't I you've come to take me away..."

"No your not dead, not yet because you have a choice to make"

"And what would that be?"

"You can return to my daughter and help her and the rest of the team take down whats left of Hydra she needs you, she'd be lost without you...

"She doesn't need me and I don't deserve her, she should find some one who will make her happy, someone who will make her a better person.

"She does need you, your the only one she's ever loved, the only one she will ever love, you make each other better, you aren't that different from me and my husband, my husband is my one true love, we're two halves of a whole, two sides of the same coin..."

"My daughter really does love you..."

Grant's heart warmed at hearing this.

"If I went back, I would be in pain, and the road I went down wouldn't be easy"

"You are right, but you would get to be with Skye and the team again."

"You said I had another choice..."

"Yes, you do you said this was a train station? , well I think that if you should so choose you could board a train."

"And where would it take me?"

"On"

Grant thought, but he already knew his answer.

"I have to go back."

"Is that what you want?"

"It is ."

Just then a train pulled into the station.

The doors opened and A man stepped out, It was Skye's father.

"Kiera my love, we are reunited at last..."

"You don't know how long I have waited for this day, my love."

They embraced in a hug before Skye's father turned to Ward.

"Take care of my little girl for me..."

"Yes sir"

Kiera smiled at him.

"And tell her how proud I am of her... and that we will always be watching over both of you."

"I will"

She gently touched him on the shoulder and the world began to fade, the last thing he saw was the two figures retreating hand in hand...

He woke up to a world of pain, a weight on his chest and the sound of sobbing

"Skye" he rasped out

Her head snapped up

"Grant! You're alive!" She threw her arms around him in and embrace, but quickly pulled back so as to not injure him

"I had to come back, after all you told me I couldn't leave you..." He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Skye?"

"Hmmm?" she mused

"I met your mother..."

"My mother?"

"Yes and she's just as beautiful as you she told me to tell you she's proud of you, your father was there to, he said that they would always be watching over us"

"They finally got to be reunited." Skye sighed happily

"Don't you ever do something like that to me again, do you here Grant Douglas Ward...

"I promise"

"I love you Skye"

"I love you to Grant,and don't you ever doubt that"

"Yes ma'am"

"Come on Grant," she said standing up and stretching out her hand. "Let's go home..."

He gladly took the hand in his own, and stood up as they began making their way to the exit Ward noticed Whitehall's body on the floor his neck had been twisted at an odd angle an angle that seemed almost humanly impossible...

"Dang I knew May was strong , but I didn't know she was that strong..."

"Actually " Skye piped up "That was me, guess I had a sort of "hulk -rage" moment after he killed you and my father... And I used my powers against him..."

"Powers?" Ward questioned.

"I'm still trying to figure them out, and I know you and the rest of the team will be there to help me."

"There's no place I'd rather be sweetheart."

"Alright" said Tripp who wants to take bets on how long it will be before they start making out?, I give it a week tops..."

"I'd say two weeks" said Hunter.

"I'll give it a month" said Bobbi.

Laughing they all continued on their way...

From that day forward, Skye and Ward became inseparable (Tripp,ended up winning the bet) they became a dynamic duo, each the others perfect match, and they knew that they had nothing to fear with their love for one another their family and their two guardian angels who always watched over them.


End file.
